Currently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in our lives. In order to achieve a high resolution and a narrow bezel, usually a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique is adopted in the liquid crystal display devices. As an important member for the GOA technique, a gate driving circuit may include a plurality of gate driving units (also called as shift register units) connected in a cascaded manner, and each gate driving unit may be connected to one gate line so as to apply a signal thereto, thereby to scan pixels progressively.
For most of the gate driving units in related art, one trigger signal is merely used to trigger one shift register signal. In other words, in the related art, the gate driving unit merely outputs one gate driving signal, so as to drive the pixels in one row. In this regard, the entire gate driving circuit includes a large number of gate driving units, and a large area is occupied thereby, so it is adverse to the miniaturization and the low cost of a display panel.